The Power Of Two Girls
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kai and Gwen are invited to a monster mansion where they have to fight to survive, Ben steps in as Whampire to hypnotize the girls into doing so. How does it turn out? Read on! Done as a request, so please no flames.


**vampirehunter555 requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Power Of Two Girls<strong>

Gwen sighed in frustration as she waited for someone to come and tell her what was going on.

She and Kai Green had been invited to a monster mansion. But this mansion was filled with all sorts of monsters from ones like Charmcaster's rock monsters to even worse monsters.

"I'm so not going in there," Gwen declared firmly.

"Why?" asked Kai. "How bad can it be?"

"Like we have to fight for our lives in there," said the redhead. "No, thank you. I've got tests to study for."

Kai didn't look that eager after Gwen had said about fighting for their lives. "You're right," she said. "This is a waste of time."

"You're not going anywhere," said a deep voice and they turned to see Whampire behind them. Both knew it was Ben and they scowled.

"You didn't scare us," said Kai with a frown.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do anyway," said Whampire. "You both have to enter the mansion and fight for your lives, including against each other."

"What!?" Gwen exclaimed. "Benjamin Tennyson, there is no way I'm doing that and I'm not fighting Kai."

"Me neither and I'm not fighting Gwen," said Kai.

Whampire shook his head. "The decision has been made," he said and reached his hands out, draining a bit of their energy, but not too much. It would be just enough so that they couldn't fight back for a moment.

The Vladat leaned over Kai and his eyes began to spiral. "You will fall under my command," he said to her as she weakly struggled, but her eyes quickly matched his and then he turned and hypnotized Gwen, who couldn't conjure up a mana ball to attack him.

Both girls stood up, their eyes wide with swirls in them. Whampire chuckled. "Now, go into the mansion and fight for your lives," he said. "Including against each other."

Both girls nodded and then moved inside. Ben changed back to his human form and laughed. "This will be epic," he said as he went back to the Proto-Truk where Rook was waiting. "Come on, start recording," he said to the Revonnahgander.

"The camera is recording," said Rook with a smile. "You did not tell them it was a training arena, did you?"

"Nope," said Ben with a smile. "That's what makes this so epic."

Both watched the video as the girls began to encounter obstacles.

* * *

><p>First, it was the rock monsters which both Gwen and Kai took out together. Neither one spoke but seemed to know what the other was thinking about what attack to best use. With Kai's karate and Gwen's mana shots, the rock monsters were soon dealt with, but then the girls went separate ways when the hallway split.<p>

Gwen then saw mutated rock monsters and got her mana ready, but this wouldn't be easy. Kai had encountered the same and so used her karate as best she could, taking down each monster after about two hours. Gwen finished the last one about the same time Kai did and both girls continued on, Whampire's hypnosis still working, thanks to the strength of the hypnosis Ben had used as Whampire.

The monsters got tougher with mutated monsters like the ones Ben and Rook had encountered on Anur Transyl. Both girls were having a harder time now getting through and finishing off the monsters. But they finally finished off the last monster in the rooms they were in and were soon walking down the hall together again, coming to a huge room and both looked at each other, knowing this was the final battle.

They had to battle each other.

* * *

><p>This was getting very good. At least that's what Ben had thought. He was rooting for his cousin to beat Kai in this one as a bit of revenge for wounding Ben's ego and for hurting his feelings long ago.<p>

"Ben, what if Gwen injures Kai seriously?" asked Rook.

"Don't worry, Gwen knows the limit," said Ben with a care-free attitude, not worrying as he and Rook continued to watch the fight.

* * *

><p>Both girls were getting tired and their attacks were not as strong, but neither one was backing down. Gwen finally built up enough mana to stun Kai and pinned her to the floor like she would do in her karate class.<p>

Suddenly, Gwen felt dizzy as she snapped out of the hypnosis she had been put under. She heard another groan and looked down at Kai, seeing her wake up. She got up and helped the younger girl up. "What happened?" asked Kai.

"Ben used Whampire to hypnotize us," said Gwen. "I think we were fighting against each other and I won the battle, because when I pinned you, I snapped out of the hypnosis and you did too."

"So, we're alive?" asked Kai. "Man, my head hurts and I don't remember anything from Ben hypnotizing us to now."

Gwen used her mana powers to search for Ben's energy signature. "I know where he is," she said. "Let's get him."

* * *

><p>Ben and Rook had already driven off and got back to Plumber HQ, but Kai and Gwen were waiting for them. "Ben," said Gwen. "Why did you make us go in there?"<p>

"I asked him to," said her grandfather, Max Tennyson. "Figured you could use some impromptu training."

"But Ben didn't have to use Whampire to hypnotize us," said Kai.

"Sure I did, because you two are way too stubborn," said Ben.

Gwen and Kai looked at each other. "Should we show him the power of two?" asked Kai to the redhead.

"Totally," said Gwen.

Ben spent the rest of the day trying to get away from Kai and Gwen, with no help from Rook or Magister Tennyson, who shook his head as he went to take care of other duties while Rook just leaned back against his truck and pondered the day thoughtfully, waiting for the fight between the teens to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
